Life Support
by Rated-R-For-Randomness
Summary: AU - The lives and loves of three close friends... A graduate student without a cause, a pre-med student without a clue, and a working girl trying to get out of her family's shadow. Characters include Cena, Christian, Steph, Jericho, and Trish.


**A.N. - Normal disclaimer... I don't own WWE or its Superstars. Okay, so this story is something unlike any of the other wrestling stories I have written for two reasons. Cheifly because it is not ACTUALLY about wrestling (a total AU) and secondly because there are going to be hardly any OCs... none that really pertain to the plot anyway. The story is based on one of my favorite shows of all time "Two Guys and a Girl"... still don't understand why it was taken off the air. Anyway, the plot is not going to be exactly the same, but there will be some similarities (i.e. their occupations, majors, some situations...). Even though this story will be based on the series, it is not going to be a total copy. I just wanted to give credit where credit is due :-) Thanks for reading! All the best! :-)**

* * *

"Cena! Your order's up!"

John groggily lifted his head up from his textbook pillow with a yawn. The graduate student had spent all day going over slides for his exam tomorrow morning. Studying architecture was never as dry and listless as now in his final year of formal schooling. The passion that he once thought he held for the discipline was waning by the day and he seemed to only continue because it was what was expected of him. In his teenage years, he could have cared less what those around him thought about his life and choices. He was a prankster that concerned himself only with football, friends, and girls.

That all changed when high school finally ended. No longer was he a big fish in the small pond known as Cushing Academy. He had to fight his way through the ranks at his college of choice - Northeastern University. He spent his first year skating by on his football scholarship, but soon decided there was more to life than getting your head beat in week in and week out. He continued his education, but veered away from a career that would have fulfilled or suited him. Instead, he decided to follow in his father's footsteps and pursue becoming an architect. Not what he would have expected for his life, but it made his parents proud. And being the second eldest of five sons, he tried to set a good example for the rest to follow.

Another reason for his career choice that he would not admit to anyone was that after undergrad was over with, John was not ready to begin the everyday grind of working life. So he took out some student loans and applied once again to his alma mater, but this time for a Master's degree in Architecture. He knew that his father would have let him into his practice without it, but it was an excuse to prolong the inevitable. Over the past few years, he had grown fonder of the profession, but it was mainly the need to succeed that drove him to actually do more than stare at his textbooks.

But his "study session" was halted for the time being. The twenty-four year old stretched his arms over his head and looked around for the source of the disturbance that woke him from the only sleep he had gotten in twenty four hours. It was then that he realized that he was not at his apartment like he originally had thought, but at his job. _Newbury Street Bar and Grill_… both he and his roommate/best friend had worked at this same establishment since their freshman year at Northeastern. It was quite the college hangout, considering that the Boston area had more colleges in its vicinity than some states altogether. As eighteen year old newbies to the scene, the job was revered among their peers. Free food and the occasional free pitcher of beer (when they all turned of age_, of course_)… but now, most of those freeloaders had moved on to bigger and not necessarily better things. Yet the two friends remained, still trying to find their place in the "real world" and not ready to leave all of the good college times behind.

"My order? I've been studying, not waiting tables," John told his employer, trying his best to stifle the yawn that threatened to break through.

"Studying? Is that what they call _that_ now?" his boss joked sarcastically, grabbing the tray full of food from the counter and handing it to his disgruntled employee. "Maybe I should lay off of Cody when I see him using the same _technique_."

John just grunted in reply, heading off to deliver the order. He carefully walked from behind the counter and over to one of the small establishment's booths. Along his walk, he scanned the place for his roommate. He should have been there by now as John needed him to cover his shift tonight. Yet it was no real surprise to John when he came to the conclusion that his blond haired friend was not present. It wouldn't be the first time that he was late for work and it _certainly _wouldn't be the last.

"About time" muttered one of the occupants of the destined booth.

John had to bite his lip so as not to respond. The last time that happened he had to listen to one of his boss's infamous lectures. They went on forever and never seemed to get to any conclusive point. His Texan drawl would become more animated by the syllable making some words intelligible. It was just a long rambling tangent that he wanted to avoid at all costs, even if it meant tolerating these arrogant punks.

"I had the fries," the rude patron interjected before John even had a chance to ask.

John picked up the plastic basket full to the brim with the greasy food and unceremoniously dropped it on the table in front of the faux-hawked man. A few of the fries flew out and into the patron's lap, causing laughter to spring up among the two women in his party.

"Hey man, what's your damage?" he asked indignantly at which John just shrugged in indifference. Yet just as the angered patron was about to rise from his seat to cause more trouble, his male companion reached over and pushed him back into the booth's bench.

"Just chill, Miz," he stated, turning his sunglass-clad eyes to John with a smirk on his lips. "He's not worth it."

The arrogant and cocky nature of both of the male patrons was beginning to get on John's already irritated nerves. If this same scene took place six years ago, they both would be pressed up against the wall getting the air choked out of them. But John had mellowed over the years and he left the high school jock attitude behind him. Now normally, he would be able to let it roll off of his shoulders... but not today. He had too much swirling around in his brain already. His final year of graduate school, his best friend's negligence, his up incoming internship search, his approaching one year anniversary with his girlfriend, and the fact that he was having doubts about the future of said relationship… yeah he didn't need _this_ annoyance on top of it. Yet before he was able to retort, the jingling sound of the restaurant's front door distracted his attention.

Peering over his shoulder, John watched as the newcomer entered, removed his coat, and headed nonchalantly behind the service counter. Never mind that he was four hours late… but John knew that no matter what excuse was concocted, there would be no penalty, no fuss. Jay just had a certain charisma about him that radiated with every step he took. It was as if he could do no wrong. He rarely studied yet was near the top of his class. He could be vain and at times chauvinistic yet he always had girls falling at his feet for dates. Nothing ever seemed to bother him – he could always find the silver lining in every situation.

"Yo buddy, our food?"

John turned his attention from Jay to the current occupants of the table.

"You still have our order."

John's gaze shifted from the cocky stare of the one male to the sunglasses and smirk of the other. And it was at that moment that his bruised nerves got the better of him. He had had enough. He dropped the tray on the table in front of them, barley missing a few of the plastic glasses full of soda. Not like it would have mattered to John at the moment.

"Serve yourself," John grumbled, turning away from the table to head back to the service counter.

He tuned out the light giggling of the two women at the table and the loud indignation from the males. Not even sparing them one more look, he made it behind the counter just in time to hear the tail end of Jay's explanation.

"… to study. I have this important anatomy quiz tomorrow and I _know_ it is going to be a killer."

"Don't worry 'bout it, Reso. You take all the time you need."

John surveyed the scene in slight bewilderment. He didn't expect Jay to be punished or anything, but this was a little too much for his mind to comprehend. He didn't even get a lecture! And no matter how much he tried to hate Jay at that moment, he couldn't. And then there was his boss… the larger than life personality that was Dusty Rhodes.

Even after having worked at this bar for the past few years, neither Jay nor John knew his true given name. They doubted it was truly Dusty, but anytime they would try to eradicate the detail, it ended in double shifts or clean-up duty. Even so, it was never vocalized, but both John and Jay were treated differently than the other employees. Their titles may have been boss and employee, but their relationship went beyond that. It wasn't like Dusty was a father figure to either man, but more like an elder friend. The other employees thought that this was just due to their length of employment, but it was definitely something more.

"Well, I do have a little more studying I could do," Jay said with a small grin.

"Get out of here then. We have enough hands for one night," Dusty replied, patting him on the back. But before Jay could even think of heading out once more, John stepped in front.

"What, what, WHAT?" John asked quickly, trying his best to hide his irritation. He was a graduate student as well. Just because Jay went to medical school after giving up on all his other occupational choices didn't mean that he was any more privileged than John. "Come on, man - you promised you would cover for me tonight."

Jay looked at John with a vacant expression. The perturbed future architect had to stop himself from slapping some sense into his friend. Yet he knew in the end that that course of action wouldn't get him any closer to his goal.

"My exam, remember?"

"Oh right," Jay exclaimed, seemingly surprised as if he had truly forgotten. John wasn't sure, but didn't want to press the issue. He needed Jay at the moment.

"I need one of you here tonight," Dusty interjected, switching his gaze between his two employees. "Evan is still too green to take care of the whole floor himself."

Dusty left the two friends to bicker amongst themselves, but he knew who would come out the victor. John would get to study for his exam with the idea firmly planted in his mind that he owed his friend something… as if the favor of taking over one lousy shift was as great as giving up a kidney. Yet that was just the power of Jason Reso. His charisma always won out.

* * *

"Closing time!"

Jay fist pumped the air at Dusty's loud bellow. It felt like the shift would never end. In record time, he obtained all of the empty trays and garbage from the tables, throwing the plastic crates on the counter. But he had little time to rest and contemplate the rest of his night as his boss poked his head out of the back room once more.

"Get the chairs on the tables," he ordered, before disappearing once more. Jay jumped up on one of the barstools lining the counter, spinning around to grin at the establishment's newest employee Evan Bourne.

"You heard the man, newbie," Jay ordered. "Chairs on the tables."

The younger man stared at the senior employee in contemplation. He didn't feel that the task was assigned to him alone, but he also knew his place. Maybe if John was here he would speak up, but with just Jay… he was best to keep quiet. He wouldn't win any battle of wit with the older man. So under the observant, watchful eye of his superior, the twenty year old got to work, hefting the wooden seats up and onto their respective tables.

If Evan actually thought Jay was paying any attention to the task he was doing, he would have been sadly mistaken. Jay was staring listlessly at the younger man while his mind ran amuck inside his skull, flittering from one place to another: what he had to do tomorrow, the hot girl in his psychology class… anything to pass the time.

Earlier, Jay had honestly forgotten about covering for his friend. It wasn't like John hadn't reminded him all week, it just somehow didn't stick. John always told him that he was too careless in both senses of the word. He could be forgetful and slack in his obligations, not just because of being _careless_ but also because he didn't have a care in the world. Well, that was at least John's point of view, for underneath the charming veneer was a man embroiled in uncertainty.

Jay had switched majors or directions quite frequently in undergrad. He wasn't sure what he wanted from his life. His father wanted one thing, but he was sick of trying to emulate him. That was one of the main reasons he left Canada and went to university in the States. He wanted to be his own person… he just wasn't sure what that was yet. He had gone from being a prospective philosopher to a professor to a lawyer to a banker to an engineer and finally now a doctor. Both he and his roommate were quite shocked that he was even admitted to medical school. Jay wouldn't come out and say it though; he made it seem like it was a definite from the get-go. Yet in his mind, Jay wasn't sure if medicine was just another distraction on the way to truly finding his purpose.

"I hate my life!"

The loud declaration and slamming of the front glass door startled Jay from his own thoughts. It was a happy distraction as the man hated dwelling on his future and was much happier just thinking about his present. He looked over as his other best friend barreled through the entranceway, almost knocking over poor Evan in the process. Jay and John's friendship was balanced by the presence of another. The three of them formed quite a trio that could be seen as intimidating to casual acquaintances. They could act as a self-sufficient unit if they needed or so desired. For all their arguments and drama-filled moments, they truly were the best of friends and couldn't imagine life without each other.

"Get me a beer."

Jay laughed at his friend's frazzled demeanor and shook his head, jumping from his barstool to sit on the counter.

"Dusty already closed up the place," Jay imparted, grinning up until the point his ear was grasped and twisted in a painful manner.

"I have had the shittiest day of all the _shitty_ days! So I will only say this once more: get… me… a… beer!"

The hold on his earlobe was relinquished, causing him to topple over the counter he was perched on and onto the floor. He quickly popped back up, glaring at the now chuckling Evan before returning his gaze to his embittered friend. Grey eyes were now narrow slits that stared fiercely at him. A bush of brown curls falling highlighted the rigidly tense structure of her face. He had seen this many a time since their years of undergraduate education ended and knew that her father was probably the cause.

Stephanie watched as Jay slunk back to grab a clean mug and fill it with the nearest tap of the bitter liquor. She sunk down onto one of the barstools, throwing her briefcase on the counter. She did loathe everything that Jay stood for, but only because she was jealous. She was jealous of both John and Jay in that respect. While she had to go every day and slug it out in the economical world, her friends were still in school_. Lucky bastards_… that was how she saw them. They didn't know how truly _lucky_ they were. When she listened to them bitch and moan about class schedules and boring professors, she could only scoff. They had no clue.

Stephanie McMahon started out life as the beloved daughter of Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Older brother, darling mother… perfect American family, you could say. She truly was treated like a princess, never wanting for anything. But it all became too much for her. She grew to hate the lifestyle she inhabited. Her father and mother ran a multi-million dollar financial firm. She was set for life if she just followed the life that was set out for her. Shane, her brother, had no problem inhabiting the mold that was cast for him. He had a life that was almost identical to his parents. A beautiful wife, two children… _perfect_.

Stephanie could have had the same thing if she desired. Her father still believed that his plans would ultimately come to be. He even had a suitor picked out for his _princess_. Even now, the man was still being promised her hand in marriage. But this wasn't the Renaissance times and Steph had no desire to marry Hunter let alone _know_ him. Her father still held out hope, feeling that his daughter was born and bred for this style of life. So no matter how much she hated her job and how many times she had to kowtow to the corporate world, it was better than the alternative. She was all grown up and didn't want to live in the fantasy would her father still believed in.

"Don't make plans for Saturday," Steph stated evenly, as she grabbed the outstretched mug of beer.

"Do I even want to ask?" Jay grumbled, taking a seat once more on the stool next to his perturbed friend.

Stephanie took a long swig of the bitter liquid before answering. Jay didn't even need her to respond. Just from the look in her eyes, he could tell that it had something to do with her family. And by the particular mood that she was currently in, he would put good money on the assumption that these "plans" concerned her father.

"It is my parents' thirty-fifth wedding anniversary on Saturday," she replied drolly, refusing to meet her friend's explorative gaze.

"And let me guess..." Jay joked before Steph could continue. "You agreed to go to some sort of... huge, hoity-toity shindig that they are throwing?"

"_They_ aren't throwing it: my _brother_ is," she explained, turning to look at the blond for the first time in their conversation. "As much as I wanted to, I couldn't turn down the invitation. I may hate the life, but I love my family."

"Yeah, yeah... that's all well and good," Jay remarked, waving off her explanation. "But what does this have to do with the date you want me to cancel? It took me three weeks to get Tiffany to agree to go out and you want me to cancel?"

"Because... I need someone to go with?" Steph said unconvincingly. Jay could tell that she was lying. "Besides, I am actually _saving_ you. No offense, but I don't think Tiff is really your type."

"You barely know her!" he exclaimed, not really sticking up for the blonde, just wanting to win an argument with his friend for once.

To tell the truth, Jay barely knew the blonde cheerleader that was an undergrad at Boston College. Yet he wasn't going to let his friend win that easy. Jay had met Tiffany a few months ago when he waited on her. She played coy and hard to get, but couldn't resist Jay for too long. They would have gone out sooner if not for the fact that he had already been with Tiffany's friend Kelly. Even with that in mind, the blonde easily conceded and agree to a date... one that was about to be postponed a little longer.

"I know enough," Steph scoffed, finishing the beer and slamming the glass mug on the counter. "But, enough about blondie, you are going to go, right?"

"What about John?" Jay reasoned, knowing that his fate was already sealed, but still trying to find some wiggle room. Stephanie's piercing stare made that quite hard. "I know that he isn't in my league when it comes to companionship, but you seem desperate enough."

"He's going too," she muttered.

"What, what?" he asked quickly. "Then why do _I _need to go? Does he even _know_ yet?"

"Of course, he doesn't know, but unlike you, John is easier to convince to do things," Steph reasoned. "Come on, Jay - it's only one night. Did I mention there is a free open bar?"

"Normally, that would work," Jay replied quickly, taking her empty glass and rising to clean it up. He might not be the best employee, but he didn't want to hear any lecture from his boss. "But this is Tiffany Terrell we are talking about."

"Ugh! You're hopeless," Steph ranted, grabbing her briefcase and storming to her feet. She watched in slight amusement as the other occupant of the room scurried behind the counter.

Evan had quickly darted to his locker and grabbed his things. The quicker he got out of there, the better. He had already witnessed some of Stephanie's tantrums and didn't want to witness another. He knew that she was essentially harmless, and even nice to those that knew her. But she was hardly a people person. He had been working at the establishment all summer and barely got a word from the brunette businesswoman. He would never admit it, but he was quite intimidated by her presence. His work was done, and he just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Reso! Good job in here," Dusty bellowed as he came out and surveyed the situation from the back. He looked around and saw that his eatery was in good enough shape to close up for the night. Actually, it looked too good and was quite aware as to why. "You too Bourne."

The younger man perked up at the compliment, happy that his boss recognized his work. Jay paid neither the complement nor the rebukement any heed. He just grabbed his backpack and glowered after his brunette friend as they piled out of the small front door.

"Any chance of me getting a ride?" Jay asked as he trailed slightly behind the woman. It was only a few blocks to their place of residence, but he wasn't in the mood to walk in the slightly balmy August weather.

"Any chance of you blowing off your Barbie doll date for an actually entertaining night?" Steph countered as she moved closer to her BMW parked by the curb.

"It's not all that promising when one of the guests of honor doesn't even want to go," he replied with a smirk. Steph rolled her eyes and clicked her doors unlocked. "All right, I will go... but there are a few conditions."

"Name them," Steph countered, opening one of the back doors to throw her briefcase inside.

"A full month's supply of beer, rides to _and_ from work for the next two weeks, _and... _free access to your television for..."

"Cable went out again?" Steph interrupted with a laugh, knowing how much trouble the two graduate students had paying for amenities. She had offered to pitch in, but they knew that she would hold it over their heads. That was just how their friendship worked. Always there to kick one of them when they were down... it showed that they cared.

"Had to pay for new books," he reasoned, even though that was only part of the reason his bank account had only double digit funds at the moment. "But that is not the point... we have a deal?"

"Two cases of beer, I will drive you_ to _work if I am heading that way myself, and you are only allowed in my place if I am present and have no company," she conceded, knowing that she was still giving in too much. She stretched out her hand and watched as he quickly leapt to reciprocate.

"Deal," Jay said with a grin. "But I am not wearing a tie."

"That's what you think," Steph sang as she walked around to the driver's side of the car.

"Hey McMahon! Thanks for the 'hello!'"

Both friends turned and smiled at Dusty as he exited his restaurant to lock up. Even though Stephanie never worked at the grill, Dusty still thought highly of the brunette. She could always give his two employees a much needed reality check. He could never understand why neither of them ever considered her as anything more than a friend, but didn't press the subject. The one time he asked Cena if he had ever dated her, all he got as an answer was a shocked stare and "_She's Stephanie."_ It was hardly an excuse, but if he wasn't going to reveal much of his personal life to them, they shouldn't be expected to reciprocate.

"Sorry, Dust," Steph said with a slight wave. "I've just had a long day."

"Haven't we all," he joked with a chuckle. "Corporate life got ya down?"

"Not as much as _Greenwich life_," she replied, as the elder man was well aware of her difficult relationship with her family.

"I see," Dusty mumbled with a nod, knowing not to press her for any details. "Can you do me a favor and remind both of the guys they need to be in by three tomorrow?"

"Hey! I'm standing right here," Jay exclaimed, as he opened up the passenger side door.

"Well aware of that, Reso," Dusty grumbled, patting Evan on the back as he walked by. "And I am also well aware of the fact that you have been late the past month. If it wasn't for Cena, I'm sure you wouldn't show up at all. You know, when I started this business..."

"I would love to hear all about it, but Steph really has to get on home," Jay interrupted, trying with all his might to avoid the ramblings of his boss. "See you tomorrow, Dust."

Jay quickly jumped in the car and slammed the door shut. Steph shook her head and waved to the older man before doing the same. She regarded the blond next to her with a small smile before starting up her car and pulling away from the curb. The subsequent ride back to their small apartment building was done with little conversation. It was only a five minute ride after all, but the full allotment was spent arguing wordlessly over the radio station.

"Remember to tell John about work," Steph said as the two friends walked up the few stairs to the outer door of the building.

"You're actually trusting me?" Jay scoffed, as she opened the door and they both went inside.

The complex wasn't much to look at on the outside, but the actual apartments had been refurbished only a few years back. The building was settled in a residential area that had a mix of people from all walks of life - college students, families, the elderly... it was a quiet side of the neighborhood that made the apartments perfect for the three friends. The complex only housed ten apartments: two on each of the five floors. John and Jay shared a three room apartment on the bottom floor. It was decorated more like a child's room than a bachelor pad as neither man really had fully matured. Various memorabilia from their favorite sports teams, empty liquor bottles proudly on display, and a large basketball hoop that was adorning the far wall of the main room.

Stephanie's apartment was right above her two friends. It was slightly larger and much more professional in aura. Decorated with framed prints of her favorite artists and furnished with only the best designer brands, the four room apartment was the perfect domain for the aptly titled "Billion Dollar Princess." She was proud that she did not use any of her family's money to pay for any of her possessions and had already paid her father back for her education. Even though she was not living in the lap of luxury like in her youth, she enjoyed having the finer things in life. Her car - expensive and imported. Her furniture - one of a kind pieces from all over the globe. Her clothes - designer and expensive. The reason she rebeled against her father was that he wanted to control her life, not because of his taste in style. That still stayed with her and showed in everything she did.

"Trust you? _Ha_," Steph said with a grin as she headed to the staircase that would lead her up to her place of residence. "Tell John good night for me."

"'Kay," Jay replied with a grin of his own.

He waved to his friend and pulled out his keys, trying to sort out the conversation he would have to have with Tiffany about their upcoming date. He couldn't think of an excuse that he hadn't used when it came to blowing off dates. He wasn't a flake, but if something better came up he was willingly to postpone. He loved the ladies, but he also knew that there was more to life. He pushed open the door and smirked at what he found.

"So much for studying," Jay murmured as he walked past John, who was fast asleep on the couch.

He threw his bag down on the floor near the door to his room before heading back to the refrigerator to grab a beer. He flicked the can open and chuckled, hearing the small snore come from the couch. Jay considered waking his sleeping roommate. He knew that John would probably like to get some more studying done before his exam in the morning. But he also knew that_ that _would be his friend's undoing. John knew his stuff like the back of his hand, yet he kept cramming more and more into his brain. Jay didn't find that at all productive, thus he decided to let the muscular student sleep.

Jay grabbed the cordless phone from the dock on the counter. He quickly typed in the number of his blonde beau, trying to concoct a reasonable excuse before Tiffany got on the line. He spared one last glance to his sleeping friend before flipping the lights off and heading into his room.

"Tiff? It's Jay... I've got some bad news..."


End file.
